CHEAT!
by simply just being
Summary: Not a oneshot after all.... The Teen Titans try to play a more or less chaotic game of Cheat. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Oneshot. The Teen Titans try to play a more or less chaotic game of "Cheat". Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy joins his fellow Titans members at the wooden table, slamming down a deck of cards in front of him.

"We are about to play a round of the most shocking, most terrifying, most horrific game of cards known to man… And its name is…" The green teenager explained in the most serious voice he could muster, glancing from Robin to Raven, to Starfire, and finally over to Cyborg, "CHEAT!"

Raven looked, if possible, less than bemused. "Just deal already. It's enough that you're forcing all of us to play this stupid game…" She rattled out in her sarcastic tone, eyes shifting from the deck, to Beast Boy, and then back to the deck again.

"Oh, come on, Raven! It'll be fun!"

"I don't do fun." The girl muttered again, shifting around in her blue cape. A black glow surrounded the cards, dividing them up between the five of them and shifting out to the respective players.

"On my home planet," Starfire mused lightly, "we used to play a similar game known as the Glorglefrax Nofnack. Tell me, what do you mean by this, 'Cheat'?"

"It's a game, Star..." Robin explained, shuffling around the cards in his hand, "you need to get rid of your cards before everybody else does."

"But wouldn't such a thing be easy to do? If you merely hide the cards, then the game is over!"

"That's why you gotta to **_play_** the game… Beast Boy, I hope you're prepared to lose!" Cyborg mused, smiling triumphantly at what he had been dealt.

Starfire shrieked suddenly, a glowing light from her hands turning her cards into black dust. "I am sorry. That does not happen when we play the Glorglefrax…"

Raven heaved a bored sigh. "I'll get the other deck…" And with that she left to haphazardly rummage through a few cabinets, taking as long as she dared.

"Oh, COME ON! I had a good hand there!" Cyborg complained, glaring in annoyance at the cloud of soot surrounding the alien girl's hands as she sneezed twice from the mess.

Unfortunately, this only aroused more of the dust to be unsettled and Starfire soon had to leave the table to get a Kleenex. "Oh, this definitely did not happen when we played the Glorglefrax Nofnack…"

"Raven, hurry up! You're taking forever!" Our comic relief whined loudly, turning into an armadillo before shifting into a parakeet. A black hand formed, colliding with the small bird with a sickening crack. The boy fell backwards off his chair and landed in a heap on the floor. Starfire chose that moment to return to the table with a tissue, blowing loudly into it and taking a meaningful look at her fallen friend.

"Tell me, Robin; is this part of the game?" She asked, meeting the wide eyes of the team's leader.

"No." Raven answered in an even tone, placing the newly found deck in front the half-conscious Beast Boy. "And the sooner we start this game, the sooner we can end it."

The green teenager soon recovered, getting up and dazedly rubbing his aching head. As he took a seat again, he shuffled the crisp pack of new cards and collected all the old ones (excluding Starfire's, of course). After sliding them between his hands a few times and attempting to show off a trick – during which four cards hit him in the eye – he finally resorted to dealing out new hands.

Beast Boy was still angrily rubbing his head and muttering to himself. He shot A Look at the cloaked girl and threw down the first card.

"One 'ace'!" He exclaimed with a smile, eyes glinting as he waited for somebody to contradict him.

"On my home planet," Starfire explained with a quizzical look at the card he had thrown down, "we had five large aces - and the threes would explode."

"I think you're lying, Beast Boy…" Robin smirked, folding his arms in front of him, "I'm calling cheat."

The green boy's face broke out into a wide smile and he rocked back in forth in his seat with hysterical laughter. "Hah! I got ya!"

Robin leaned across the table and flipped the card face up. It was a Jack. Beast Boy just stared at it.

"Huh? How did that get there?" Shock formed on his features and he took the card back, muttering to himself.

Cyborg just smiled, forming up a battle plan in his head. This was going to be much too easy. It was his move now.

"Three 'two's."

"Cyborg, you must clearly be mistaken!" Starfire exclaimed, staring at her cards in confusion, "I have two of the card labeled 'two'!"

"That's when you're supposed to call 'Cheat'." Raven moaned audibly, shoving the card back in his direction with a sigh.

"So when is it that we must hide the cards, then?" She asked again, gazing over at the dark-haired girl. "Is it before or after we call the 'Cheat'?"

All pairs of eyes stared blankly in her direction for a moment and Starfire looked around in unease. There was a moment of total silence that was quickly ended by another shriek from the alien girl. Her cards had once again shattered to dust.

"That's it!" Beast Boy cried out in disbelief, "I'm out of here. You guys are just too weird to play cards…"

And with that he got up and left the table, shaking his head in disgust and annoyance. Starfire sneezed again.

"This definitely did not happen when we played the Glorglefrax Nofnack."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LOL anyway drop a comment... rate... what-not... see ya!

Sincerely,

Simply Just Being (The Secret Champion Of Cheat)


	2. Chapter 2

(Round Two)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So…" Cyborg thought aloud, glancing at the other three Titans still left at the table, "Now that BB's gone… Who wants to start playing?" 

His face broke out into a grin as he showed them all yet another deck.

"Marvelous!" Starfire exclaimed, her eyes shining brightly, "We may continue the game with friend Cyborg's cards!"

"Cyborg…" Robin wondered aloud, "Why are they blue?"

"Everything he makes is blue." Raven stated in a bored voice, snatching the cards away with a black sweep of power.

"Hey! Not everything I make is blue, you know!" He shot back, a vein in his temple throbbing like mad.

"What about your car?"

"Well, I-"

"And your computer?"

"You see-"

"Cyborg, even your circuits are blue."

"Knock it off you guys!" The Titans leader cut in as the two glared icily at each other, anime style. Cyborg charged his cannon while raven started glowing an inky black colour. He tried to fire on her and she put him in a bubble.

"I SAID KNOCK IT OFF!" He yelled again, and the two resigned to glaring from their seats again. "Raven, deal the cards."

Four neat piles landed swiftly in front of the players. And here's how it went;

Robin: "One ace..."

Starfire: "Cheat!"

Robin took back the card.

Raven: "Three twos."

Starfire: "Cheat!"

Starfire took the cards.

Starfire: "Cheat!"

Cyborg: "I didn't even go yet!"

Starfire: "May I call cheat now?"

Cyborg: "One three…"

Starfire: "Cheat!"

Cyborg took back the card.

Starfire: "What does one do if they do not possess the blue card?"

Raven: "They shut up about it and play something anyway. Cheat."

Starfire growls and sneezes again and her head is quickly encased in black. When the shield moves away, the alien girl's face is charred gray and her hair is completely fried.

Starfire: "I am sorry…"

Robin: "Its fine, Star."

Starfire: "Oh, glorious! I have four of the 'five'!"

Robin, Raven and Cyborg: "….."

Raven: "She has to be stopped. Now."

Three pairs of eyes stare at Starfire in annoyance. She glances around, looking thoroughly uneasy.

"May I call cheat again?"

A case of black forms around the girl's body, pushing her off her chair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
